


Harder to Handle

by SingingSilence



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Bottom Craig, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Kinky, M/M, Marking, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Teasing, Top Tweek Tweak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingSilence/pseuds/SingingSilence
Summary: Craig and Tweek finally have time alone after a long week of hell. Tweek has been acting rather strange lately and Craig feels like he should get to the bottom of it. This new side of Tweek certainly wasn't expected, but it wasn't unwelcome either. Tweek and Craig decide to have a bit of fun to cope with stress.(This can be read as a one-shot but it is also a smut continuation of Chapter 11 from this fanfic:http://archiveofourown.org/works/12773844/chapters/29703282 )





	Harder to Handle

The warmth of being pressed between a rickety straw cot and his lustful boyfriend overwhelmed Craig. All he could see were the swampy green eyes of his significant other as he loomed over the thief, shirtless, as always, and covered in his usual black war paint. The hut they were assigned to by Tweek's father was far away enough from the rest of the camp that it was unlikely they could be heard by the rest of Tweek's tribe. There was no doubt in Craig's mind that it was done on purpose. Tweek's father had mentioned training in dominance to his son. Craig hadn't fully understood their customs, but he knew what that meant for him. Being his mate, Craig could only assume he had to be trained by the tribe's shaky blond leader in order to become the equivalent of a second in command. 

Craig was getting hotter and hotter under all of his clothing, and Tweek could tell the change in his boyfriend. Tweek focused on him, his attention sharper than normal. He was being tough with Craig as well, especially with the way the blond tossed him onto the cot and pinned him down beneath him. His strength was immense, though Craig didn't weigh all that much to begin with. Craig knew that something was different about him by the way he had been acting recently. He had never seen the blond act so wild before. He wasn't sure whether or not to be concerned by it. The rest of the tribe regarded it as normal behavior, so it must have been typical for them to behave that way. 

"You ready?..." Tweek asked Craig, impatiently waiting for Craig. 

"Yeah. Just wait so I can get this off," came the nasal reply. 

Tweek didn't wait. The blond ripped Craig's cloak off of the theif before he could protest, tossing it on the floor. "Hey!" The raven-haired boy cried. "That better not have torn anywhere. Why are you acting like this? You're usually so swee...ah..." The blond brought his mouth to Craig's neck, gently nibbling the boy's more sensitive areas and licking them caringly. "T-that's not an answer, you asshole... mnn..." 

For a second there, it seemed like Tweek had turned into a whole different person, but he quickly picked his head up to apologize. "Sorry Craig..." Tweek whined. "I just need to be rough right now! Grrr... I d-don't want to hurt you! I just don't know what's happening to me..." Tweek looked as if he were fighting sheer lust. Craig brought his hand up to gently hold Tweek's cheek, giving him a small smile. 

"Do what you like. I won't hold you back." 

"A-are you sure? Rrr! I don't want to do anything bad!" 

"Of course." Craig leaned up to press a quick kiss to his lover's lips. He meant to pull away after, but Tweek's hand prevented him from doing so. Tweek invaded the noirette's mouth ravenously, making it hard for the thief to catch up and catch his breath. Their lips interlocked as Tweek's grip on Craig tightened and he made the thief wince in the best way. Eventually, Craig hit his palm gently against Tweek's chest, telling him that he needed air. Tweek seperated with a gasp, both of the boys panting while sharing glances at each other. 

"You are really going at this tonight, aren't you?" 

"Y-yes! I need it! Rrrgh... I have to have you!" Tweek growled, almost protectively. Craig raised a brow, but he smiled. He found it somewhat adorable that Tweek was getting so riled up, maybe even hot. It could have been his own arousal talking, as Tweek had gotten them both needy. 

"Why not have a little something to calm down then?" Craig cooed. "Allow me?" 

With a brief nod, Tweek got off of Craig, standing up to allow Craig to work. Craig slipped to his knees in front of the blond, slowly pulling down Tweek's shorts and undergarments with one move. He was happy to find that Tweek was already half hard. It was now his job to bring him all the way. Craig wrapped his hand around Tweek's length, getting a feel for it. He gave it a gentle squeeze, watching the blond's muscles tense. He figured that it needed to be wet before he could actually start pumping it. 

Looking up at Tweek, Craig finally gave a lick to the underside of his shaft, making the barbarian shiver. He then wrapped his mouth around the head, coating it in saliva as hs tongue swirled around. "Fuck..." Tweek spat, his face heating up as he moaned softly. Craig took in more of Tweek, discomfort in his own pants from the reactions he was getting out of the blond. "Ahh... T-that's it... Good..." The praise was getting to Craig. He started bobbing his head, causing the blond to twitch. He wanted to make sure that Tweek's length waa slick before they could continue. The barbarian groaned, his hand going to Craig's head and gripping his hair. 

Craig picked up the pace, bringing his own hand down to massage himself as he sucked. Tweek stopped him from doing so, Craig involuntarily flipping him off for the frustration. His face was pink and he was moaning softly from his dick rubbing against his pants alone. His purring vibrated on Tweek, who forced Craig's head further down on him. Craig gagged on cock, having to pull away and breathe through his nose. Tweek apologized through his panting, trying to soothe Craig. Craig did move at a faster pace, his tongue scraping gently across the underside of Tweek's member.

Before Tweek neared his release, he pulled Craig off of him. Confused, Craig looked up. "Something wrong?" 

"No, I w-want this to last! Get on the bed." 

Craig was surprised that Tweek had just given him an outright command, and by the looks of things Tweek was too. He obliged, however, lying down on his back on the bed. Tweek hungrily looked down at Craig, beginning to strip the other. First to go was Craig's coat, then his shirt, and then his pants. One by one each individual clothing item ended up on the ground beside the cot until Craig was lying naked beneath Tweek. The barbarian's eyes trailed over his partner, ravenously examining everything. Craig actually shrunk down in the cot because of the way Tweek was acting. 

"You're taking this leader thing a bit too seriously..." Craig muttered. 

"It's not that." Tweek said simply. "I don't know what it is actually..." He bit his lip. It was a lie, sure, but it was for the best that Craig didn't know. He hoped that he thief could understand that. He moved back over Craig, trapping the noirette under him once again. Tweek moved his hand over Craig's body, spreading his legs apart as he kissed and nipped at the flesh of Craig's shoulder and neck. Craig shuddered when he felt a hand wrap around his member and begin to pump it. Tweek didn't take things slow like Craig did. Craig bucked his hips beneath Tweek as he moved his hand, faster than he probably should have been going

"T-Tweek... S-shit! You're going a little fast..." Craig let out a moan, Tweek kissing him to silence him. Craig couldn't be silenced for long, as his moans and gasps broke through the kisses. Tweek would speed up, then stop once he figured Craig was close to coming. Craig couldn't take it. Tweek was teasing him on purpose. "W-why?" Craig whimpered, his fourth chance of coming stopped short. 

"I want you to moan my name..." Tweek growled, nibbling at Craig's neck again and marking him up. His hand moved to start pumping again, but this time he moved at a torturous pace. He went slower than Craig thought the blond was capable of. Craig's face was crimson. Small quiet moans eminated from the boy. 

"Tweek..." Craig murmured. He noticed how the blond sped up just slightly when he said it. "Ah... Oh Tweek!..." Yet again, the hand moved faster. Tweek also got rougher with Craig's shoulder. It seemed as if the blond was afraid of actually biting him, but at the same time wanted to get as close to that as possible. Craig was too focused on the fact that he was close to release to be worried about that. "Ahn... Tweeeek! Yes!" Tweek loved the way his name sounded coming from Craig. "F-fuck! I'm close!" Not a moment too soon, Craig came, the hot gunk spilling on his stomach as he panted heavily. "Shit..." Craig huffed, his eyes half-lidded.

Tweek wiped his hand on the cot, bringing himself between Craig's legs. He lifted them up, taking the other by surprise. "Y-you fine with this?" Tweek asked. "Do you need preparation?" 

"Tweek I swear to fuck don't stop to ask things like that." 

Tweek took that as a "no" to preparing him. He positioned himself carefully, pushing his head in and watching Craig carefully. Craig grit his teeth, bearing the slight pain that it had caused. This wasn't his first time being a bottom, so he did stretch to accommodate Tweek. It still hurt somewhat, especially going in with no real lubricant. Once Tweek was fully inside, he waited for Craig to signal that he was ready for Tweek to start thrusting. Craig nodded to the blond, who started to move. 

He went slow at first, just so Craig could be used to him. Eventually, however, he had his own pace. Tweek wondered if he was going to get ahead of himself yet again that night and unleash the beast, which was most likely going to happen. As Tweek moved, he listened to his lover. The thief was sprawled out under Tweek, leaving nothing to the imagination. His mouth was partially open as moans spilled from it and his face was seducing Tweek so badly that he couldn't help but go faster. 

Craig gasped as Tweek drastically quickened the pace, gripping the cot beneath him. "Oh fuck!" Craig hissed. He whimpered as Tweek roughly penetrated him, his back arching often. He felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge again, and he could tell that Tweek felt the same. Looking into the bright eyes again, Craig could sense an animalistic lust. Tweek had a need to claim him, and Craig actually didn't mind that happening. He leaned his head down again to mark up the other side of Craig's neck.

Tweek almost broke skin when he bit into Craig's shoulder, but he immediately stopped himself, pulling away from his neck completely and avoiding going there altogether. Craig didn't seem to notice, still enveloped in getting fucked brutally by his boyfriend. He gripped the cot tighter as his release finally came. 

"Tweek!~" came the cry from the thief as he climaxed, dirtying himself again with the warm white substance. 

As expected, Tweek came with him, filling Craig up with seed. He refused to pull away for a while, just holding Craig close and remaining inside of him. Eventually Tweek deemed it necessary to remove himself from Craig, who felt hollow once Tweek was gone. The blond grabbed Craig, cuddling him tight and nuzzling him affectionately. The thief gave him a kiss on the cheek and nuzzled him back. He reached his hand over the side of the cot and felt around for his bag, grabbing a blanket from it and draping it over them. Tweek pecked Craig on the lips as he began to drift off. 

"Good night, my strong and powerful leader..." Craig whispered jokingly, running his fingers through Tweek's hair as they slowly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> How is it that I strain to write normal chapters to get to the character mininum I set for myself yet smut seems to go by so easily? Time flies when you're writing porn! Anyways, if you liked this you might enjoy my other Creek fic and the Tyde fic that is mentioned in the summary! You should go check those things out too! Thanks for reading!


End file.
